


ererismutmas

by Trashyhoe666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 10/10, Anal Sex, Anime, BoyxBoy, Chistmas, Daddy Kink, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Gay, I don't know, Leviackerman, M/M, Smut, Sub!Eren, Yaoi, attack on titan - Freeform, best fic, dom!levi, ereri, like actual trash, shingeki no kyonji, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashyhoe666/pseuds/Trashyhoe666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi makes it home just in time for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	ererismutmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic hope you like it leave kudos is you enjoyed :)

Eren slightly pulled the red stocking to the side making it fall straight along the top of the fire place. A small smile formed on his face. It's been almost near a month since Levi had been gone away for work. What seemed like three weeks but to Eren it was a lifetime. But today on Christmas eve Levi would be returning home.

Eren had some what accomplished creating dinner. . . well if you count half the food burnt inside the trash can. Eren took a step back and admired the flames. He put his hands out to warm them.

"Just only a couple more minutes and he'll be home." Eren whispered to himself. 

A slam of a car door sounded from outside and Eren nearly jumped from the rush of excitement. The sound of keys trying to unlock the door made Eren grin. With one swift second Eren was in the arms of Levi. He rested his chin on the older man's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. Levi dropped his bags and hugged Eren back. 

His hand reaching to the nape of Erens neck and gently smoothing the hairs down.

"I missed you to brat...I missed you to." Eren pulled away and wiped his eyes from the small tears that formed. 

"I um made dinner." Eren chuckled shly. 

Levi raised an eyebrow "you made dinner, the world must be ending. " he teased. 

Eren rolled his eyes jokingly "I'll go put your bags in the room." 

"I'll just grab these to since there the heaviest babe." 

Levi motioned to the two bags next to his feet and grabbed them. Levi following eren down the light hallway. Eren turned the light switch against the wall and lit the room. They both set down the bags. Levi looked over at the bed and furrowed his brow as he saw hand cuffs on the middle of the bed.

"Eren what the hell I-" Eren quickly ran and shoved the hand cuffs into his drawer."Sorry that was meant for later." He blushed clearly embarrassed. 

Levi took a good look at eren. He's gotten a small tan, more muscular, taller. Levi went down to look at erens pants but stopped himself when he was staring at erens crotch.

"Levi you okay?" Eren took a step forward but Levi pushed him back against the bed. Eren gasped as Levi kissed the crook of his neck. Gently sucking and nipping at the skin. Eren let out a throaty groan as he felt Levi unbutton his shirt. Levi reached into the drawer and grasped the hand cuffs. Eren to focused on Levi touching him didn't notice his wrist cuffed against the bed post only seconds later. 

"Levi?" Eren was stripped from his shirt and shivered as the cool air met his skin. Levi straddled eren watching the young boy underneath him shiver. 

"Shit I can't wait anymore. " Levi ducked to capture eren lips tongues swirled, bottom lips were pulled.

"Fuck." Eren gasped as he bucked his hips up against levi. 

Levi chuckled and trailed down to erens nipples. He took the left one into his mouth while he pinched on the right. Levi's tounge flicking against the small nub. Eren gaped closing his eyes at the sensation. 

"Levi..please" Levi knew exactly what eren whimpered for. 

Levi pulled down erens jeans so that he was only in his boxers.

"Your turn." 

Eren warned as he gazed ove at levi still clothed. Levi stripped from his clothing and tossed it somewhere across the floor. He trailed down to erens boxers and saw the bulge. Levi licked the cloth teasing eren. He figured eren had enough since he tried hard not to moan. Levi slowly pulled erens shaft from his boxer and held It in his hands. Eren rolled his head back into the pillow and moaned from the sensitivity. 

Levi chuckled and slowly took the tip inside his mouth. Sucking at the pre cum. Eren arched his back. "Levi!" Hearing eren moan his name was perfect

. Levi bobbed his down to farthest he could onto eren and rubbed the rest with his hands. Eren gasped and moaned again the way Levi's tounge would lick over a nerve. Levi moaned against erens length and unknowingly pushed one finger into erens hole. 

"Shit!" A loud gasped filled the room as eren was being filled up with Levi's fingers. It stung but the the pain sub sided once levi started pumping one finger inside of him. "More." Eren Breathlessly moaned. Levi obeyed entering a second digit. Slowly stretching for what was about to accure next. Levi pulled back his finger and away from eren length and slowly licked his fingers cleaned. 

Eren whimpered at the lost of contact but gasped when he saw levi reaching into his boxers. Levi maybe a short man but below he definitely wasn't short. 

"Ready baby." Levi placed his hands beside eren head. Eren nodded as he was so helpless being cuffed to the post. "It might hurt a little since we got no lube alright. " Eren groaned as he was anxious for levi to fill him up. Levi pumped himself until he guided into erens hole. He pushed slowly until he was fully Inside. 

Levi let let a throaty groan feeling erens warm heat wrap around him perfectly. Eren hissed at the pain but he held through knowing it it would feel better soon. Levi pulled back and thrusted into eren. Levi sighed as pleasure rushed through his whole body. Rolling his nd back and gaining speed through each thrust. Eren groaned his hand needing to touch levi.

"You like that beat? You like it it when daddy fills you up" Levi thrusted into harder and slapped eren hips. "Answer me!" 

Eren gasped as he was at lost of words "nngh yes Levi I love it love it when y-" Levi pulled one erens leg onto his shoulder perfectly aiming for those bundle of nerves that would make eren scream. Levi thrusted harder beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead. "Levi I'm gonna" Eren moaned loudly and squirted his seeds against his abdomen and a long along with levi's. Levi moaned as he came inside of eren and road his high. 

Levi fell against erens chest clearly exhausted. They both Breathing heavily levi reached for the key on the dresser and unlocked the cuffs letting eren free.

 

Eren rubbed his his sore wrist. "Merry Christmas baby. "

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and if you have any tag suggestions feel free to leave them in the comments below


End file.
